


Hold Me Tight and Make Me Immortal

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Kat and Adena talk about life and death in bed.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Kudos: 15





	Hold Me Tight and Make Me Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> When I first thought about this story, it was going to be pure fluff. But as I was writing it, it got kinda deep, I think. Don't worry, though. It's still pretty fluffy. Because I incredibly love and miss Kadena. Happy New Year <3

Kat and Adena were lying in their bed, bawling their eyes out because of an Italian lesbian movie on TV called Viola di Mare, which ended in the death of one of the main female characters, like many,  _ too many _ other lesbian movies out there. Actually, Kat was the one bawling her eyes out; Adena was only slightly emotional. 

— I hate life! — the younger brunette said, furiously wiping as many tears from her face as she could — I do! And I hate this movie! I mean, why?! Why can’t we have anything? Like, really?

Adena smiled through her more serene emotion, as if she was finding her girlfriend’s reaction cute. 

— I told you we should’ve tried to find some reviews before watching it — she wiped a sole tear that was streaking down her own face. — Besides, it’s not like we don’t have  _ anything _ . We have plenty of stuff. For example, after this we can watch Imagine Me and You for the twelve hundredth time to freshen up our souls, if you want. I kinda do. 

Kat laughed audibly and wiped her final tears away. 

— Yes, please — she kept smiling and stroked Adena’s side. — Come here. 

The other woman approached her instantly and Kat kissed her with a certain urgency. The moment their tongues met, Kat breathed out with great relief. 

— I love you — she stated softly. 

Adena took a second to look at her and smiled, as if a bit surprised by such a sudden declaration. Her brown eyes were shiny with joy.

— Oh, baby… — she stroked one of Kat’s cheeks with the back of her hand. — I love you too.

They kissed each other’ smiles for a little while. 

— And I’m so glad you’re not dead — Kat added, running her fingers through Adena’s shoulder-length, hijab-less straight hair. 

Adena laughed as if, once again, Kat was too cute to be true. She put one hand on the back of Kat’s neck and kissed her hard. After a moment, she straddled her. 

— For you, I’d be immortal. 

Kat’s heart already had a fast pace. This time, she breathed out half with relief, half with pleasure. 

— I’d love that — she whispered, already hypnotized by her girlfriend’s gaze. 

They made love in the middle of that cold New Year’s afternoon. 

Once they came back down to Earth after reaching the stars, Adena glued the palm of her left hand to the very center of Kat’s bare chest. It was a gorgeous picture; it transported Kat right back to how they had begun.  _ You touched me here _ . With the tips of her fingers, ever so delicately, she started caressing the back of Adena’s hand.  _ That’s what Heaven must feel like _ , she thought. She didn’t want it to end, not ever. 

Then, something hit her, unpleasantly hard. The intrusive memory of the tragic way that damn movie ended. It left a bad taste in her mouth and an ache in her heart. One day, even if way into the future, it  _ would _ end. 

Kat felt like she needed to get rid of that anguish, so she turned her head to Adena and, while still caressing her fingers with the tips of her own, asked something she had never asked her before. 

— Do you fear death?

Adena took a couple of seconds to respond with the care and the tranquility that she probably felt that Kat needed.

— No, I don’t. Do you?

— Yes — Kat was staring at the ceiling now, holding Adena’s hand tight. — So much! You know, 2020 made me realize that I cannot stand the thought of life just… vanishing.

Kat was taking social isolation incredibly seriously. She and Adena were living together ever since the pandemic started — it had “forced” them to start living a married life right after they had begun seeing each other again, in January — and the younger brunette literally  _ only _ went out for groceries. She hadn’t seen her best friends or her parents personally since early February. Most people from Scarlet were working from home, like herself, but Adena unfortunately couldn’t take pictures of models using Skype. And it terrified Kat, especially after her father had tested positive for Covid-19, back in April. He hadn’t been hospitalized, in June he was already perfectly cured and her mother miraculously hadn’t caught it from him, but Kat had had panic attacks for weeks on end after she had heard the news anyway. The anxiety hadn’t left her yet, actually, and she honestly didn’t know what she would’ve done that whole dreadful year if it weren’t for Adena’s presence, patience and love. 

— How can you not fear it? — Kat added, genuinely curious. 

Adena breathed in, calmly. 

— The fact that I don’t fear it doesn’t mean I won’t care if it happens to me or to anyone I love. It doesn’t mean I won’t do everything in my power to avoid it, like wearing a goddamn mask. It just means that, when my time comes, I believe that I will be at peace. With my loved ones, with God and with everything I did in my life. Well, at least I know I work my butt off to feel that peace every single day, especially at night when I lay my head on the pillow beside you. 

Kat was at a loss for words. One of the many things she loved about Adena was how faithful she was and how much love she had for her culture in general. Quite a few Iranian women had met Adena in New York, mostly thanks to the woman’s work as a photographer, and Kat had sometimes listened to them while they spoke Farsi to each other. Those moments had been some of the most gorgeous to witness on the planet and she wished they never stopped. As for Adena’s faith, Kat was an out and proud atheist before they met — as well as a hetero, by the way; now, she described herself as an agnostic because how could she not give the benefit of the doubt to something that Adena believed in so wholeheartedly?

— You’re so beautiful — Kat stroked her girlfriend’s face with watery eyes and kissed her delicately. — Do you believe we’re gonna find each other… after…? 

She left the last word hanging because she didn’t quite know how to address it. Adena smiled. Her next words were incredibly filled with serenity.

— With all that I am, yes. 

Kat’s eyes were flooded with hot tears of relief. She let her forehead rest onto Adena’s and allowed a couple of those tears to streak down her cheeks. She wanted to believe it as well. Next thing she knew, Adena was fitting herself between her arms. She sighed out of, again, relief and pleasure, holding her girlfriend back tightly as their legs tangled. That bed was Heaven itself. 

— I swear to God, baby, I feel immortal when I’m with you like this — Kat was trying to caress as much of Adena’s back at the same time as her palms could. — Like nothing bad is ever gonna happen with us, ever. 

Adena kissed Kat’s earlobe and whispered her next words right into the girl’s ear. 

— I feel the exact same way.

So they stayed there a while, feeding each other said immortality, which was going to be infinite as long as they knew how to hold one another with that much passion. 


End file.
